


备孕 03

by GentleTiger



Category: w x
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleTiger/pseuds/GentleTiger
Summary: 没想到他俩怀孕的速度比我写的还要快





	备孕 03

最近syx迷上了网购，喜欢买一些奇奇怪怪的玩偶和衣服。还会缠着lyw中午回家一趟带他去三里屯抽盲盒，小小的娃娃和lyw的奖杯摆在一起，好不协调，不仅如此，卧室里还堆了一地的猪玩偶。

lyw问syx难道不会觉得绊脚吗，syx嘻嘻地揽住他的脖子，那我就掉进猪宝宝窝里啦，我也是个猪宝宝。

“不，你是猪宝宝的妈妈”

lyw公主抱他回了卧室，syx在楼梯往下瞄了一眼，管家先生正在对他们露出欣慰的笑容。害得syx啊的一声缩进lyw怀里。lyw真的好坏好坏。

刚关上门lyw就迫不及待地把syx扑倒在床面上，撩开蕾丝睡裙就往里面钻，舌头重重地添上乳尖，舌苔湿润的刺激感让他抱紧了自己的头，压抑不住的淫叫从嘴里细细溢出。lyw大力吮吸着syx的胸部，浑圆的乳房随着呼吸不断起伏，像宝宝吸奶一样用力的嘬着奶头，用力的喝干最后一滴奶。

不多会胸脯就一串大大小小的吻痕，奶头肿得高高凸起，乳晕被咬得又大又红，被大手狠狠的抓在手里蹂躏，乳肉都要从指缝溢出来。

胸部发育得这么快还要归功于syx找的老中医。这奶子在lyw手里沉甸甸的，足足有D杯。

备孕过程中的syx太乖了，第一次喝中药吐了一半，实在是太苦了，可是管家说了喝了才能有健康的身体给lyw生宝宝。syx委屈巴巴地捧着药碗，咕咚咕咚一下子喝完了，吐着舌头跑去问管家爷爷要糖吃，为了怀孕我是真的很努力了啦。

粉红色的睡裙被lyw给脱掉扔在了地上，下面已经湿透了，内裤不用挤都能滴出水了，洇湿了一小片的床单。lyw恶作剧的想把内裤塞进他嘴里，被拒绝了，怕syx情绪激动开不了宫口，只好作罢。

本该好好弹琴的手现在温柔的围着lyw的西装裤打着圈儿，syx熟练地解开皮带，指尖温柔地从囊部开始摸，感受着被内裤包裹的巨物渐渐苏醒，热乎乎的。

lyw的舌头的也热乎乎的，两人忘情地湿吻，互相抚慰对方的下体。syx还没来得及伸进去握住老公的阴茎，长腻的一声呻吟荡在床笫，lyw把手指捅了进去，长期写字打球的茧被自己的内壁感受得清清楚楚，曲起的指关节划着syx的阴壁。

他的手指在自己里面，很长，能捅到很里面很里面。但是、但是不够粗大。

内里的嫩肉不断地挤压吮吸着lyw的手指，“小逼真嫩。”还很紧，自己操了syx都有几千次了，还是这么地紧，夹着自己的手丝毫不放，下面翘得更高更粗，龟头从内裤中露出了头，触到了syx的指节，

“啊——它、它……”

“它出来了是不是？”

“它很想你。你摸摸它……”

lyw轻咬着syx的耳廓，诱惑他为自己撸管，syx还不够湿，要等他再淫荡一点的时候再插进去，这样才能更好的怀孕。

让syx怀上自己的种。

“呜……老公，它……它好硬啊……好烫”syx扭动着自己的腰肢，比跳舞的时候要软多了，两条匀称白皙的腿像蛇一样缠上lyw的腰部，用下体上下蹭着lyw的阴茎，马眼流了一点精水，不均匀地抹在syx的穴口。

两片嫩肉一收一缩地绽着入口，邀请巨龙来搅个天翻地覆，磨得一阵暧昧的水响。lyw强硬地把syx按在床上，两条腿打到最开，扶着自己的性器就往里插。内里已经做好了性交的准备，漫长的前戏让肉花更加兴奋地迎接主人的到来。

紧致的肉道被捅开，syx能感受到lyw阴茎上的每一条青筋，长驱直入几乎要把他贯穿，囊袋啪啪拍着臀尖。syx断断续续地哭着“好、好深……重一点、重一点……呜、给我给我”

“老公好棒啊……还要……呜，操我，老公用力操我！……”

“你这个骚货！”

lyw拉起syx的腿用力往里撞，syx太激动了，性器被他绞得生疼，托起他的腰变换骑乘的姿势。

紧嫩的甬道受不住肉棒的滑动深入，这个姿势插得很深很深，syx宫口颤颤开了个小缝，泄了一片春水浇在龟头上。“轩儿好紧……老婆、老婆……”

lyw再也不按捺自己的兽欲，自下而上地操干着syx，两人紧紧地抱在一起做爱接吻。syx感受到体内的异物不断地在胀大，龟头在用力砸开自己的宫口，被破开的感觉又痛又爽，托起自己的乳房就凑到lyw嘴上，美人周到的服务怎么能不好好享受。

lyw张大了嘴吸奶头，又啃又咬，巨茎还不饶人地进出着syx的身体，这个人被自己操了十多年，还是操不腻。

syx真的是个极品。

他双手夹着自己的头，下面配合的一松一吸，上面深深的挤出一条乳沟。lyw上下开工几乎要溺死在这片温柔乡中。缓了缓要射精的酸胀感，使了点力气站了起来，阴茎也因为姿势变换在syx肉道里无规律的撞来撞去，龟头抵在内壁上滑动，全身上下只有被lyw性器死死钉着的着力点让syx的身体和心理都发了狂，来势汹汹的快感让他潮吹了。

“老婆真厉害……”lyw走下床，翘臀发力地用力磨顶着syx，淫水流了一路，啪嗒落在地上，“真可惜，老婆你的水都要流光了。”

“不、不会流光的，我还有、还有很多水……”

“哦？真的吗？”

lyw走到落地镜前，把肉茎拔出来，堵不住的淫液从syx的穴口中淅淅沥沥地流出。他从后面抱住syx，握住自己被syx春水泡得湿淋淋的阴茎再次撞进去。

逼着syx看着镜子里的他多么滑稽淫荡，满脸潮红，眉目含春地伸着小舌向lyw索吻。还故意拨开被操得肥厚肿胀的肉唇，更好地看紫黑色肉棍在里面进进出出。

是lyw在狠狠地爱他。

syx的淫荡行为激得龟头毫无章法的弹撞在肉壁上，lyw实在受不了syx这幅模样，被男人操透后骚浪的贱样，而这个男人就是lyw自己。

这个认知让lyw发了疯的干syx，在镜子前换了好几种方式搞他，

“你给我生孩子。我一定要让你怀孕。”

syx摸着凸起的那块肚皮，大张着腿，“我生、我生……老公、老公射我……射进来……”  
“老公我会怀孕的……”

“你怀得上吗？”

“可以的……轩轩可以的……老公、老公射我。把我射满……呜、好深、射满就怀上了……”

火热的肉茎粗暴地撞开syx的宫口，蛮横地埋进去，“一滴都不许漏出来，听见没有？”

“听、听见了……啊！——好、好多——射、射进来了啊……”

巨大的阴茎插在syx的子宫里肆无忌惮地射着精，一股股地把syx灌满。穴里面都是精水，小腹隆起了一大块，像怀孕一样。

syx抬起手问lyw索吻，摸着肚子惬意道，

“好多呀老公……轩轩可以生猪宝宝了。”


End file.
